baileys and and midnight vistor
by BAUMember
Summary: sexy smacked need say more


**Ok here is another smacked one shot Mac gets board one night and decided to pay Stella a visit……….**

Sitting at home alone late on a Saturday night Mac takes a sip of his bailey's he glances at the clock its just after midnight, "I wonder is she is still up" he asks himself, picking up his cell he dialled her number but before a connection could be made he hung up, "Dam it just go over and see her" he cursed as he downed the alcohol he relished the taste as it hit the back of his throat.

Grabbing the bottle and placing it in the fridge he paused for a moment "Take it" he whispered lifting the bottle from the door shelf , grabbing his keys he left the apartment and hailed a cab, giving the driver Stella's address.

As the cab pulled up out side Stella's apartment complex Mac looked up to her window and saw darkness, "She must be in bed" he thought making his way up the stairs, standing out side her door he became nervous they where best friends and they had not even kissed , well not properly he smiled he had always wondered what it would be like to kiss her with such passion, and now he was here at midnight visiting her with a bottle of baileys, just what was he expecting from this night he thought.

Unlocking the door with the spare key she gave him, Mac walked inside and locked the door behind him.

Heading to the bedroom he noticed the door open slightly Stella had her back to him she lay in the middle of the bed, the street lights adding a little light to the room, stripping down to his boxers he placed the bottle on the floor and climbed in beside her, laying completely still he admired her beauty as he glanced over her shoulder to her sleeping face.

Leaning down he placed a soft kiss upon her naked shoulder just above the strap of her vest top, he could smell her sweet night scent, moving higher he kissed her neck and just below her ear, "Mm Mac" she moaned as he moved closer, wrapping one arm around her waist he pulled her back towards him as her bum touched his groin it was Mac's turn to moan in pleasure, letting his finger tips caress her skin he turned her so that she was lying down, her eyes where still closed leaning in Mac kissed her lips softly pulling back a little he saw her green eyes greet him, "Hi" he smiled "Hi" came a raspy reply from her mouth, leaning in to kiss her again Mac let his tongue trace her lips begging for entrance, feeling Mac's tongue dwell with hers Stella moaned into his mouth.

Slowly he climbed on top of her placing his body between her legs, as Stella wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss moving her hips upwards towards Mac's erection "Stella" he panted as the erection pressed against his boxers begging for release, sitting back on his ankles Mac removed Stella's vest top, to reveal her ample breast that had erect nipples, taking one in his mouth Mac let his tongue lick and bite the small bud, "Ugh Mac" came breathless moans, moving his kisses south he licked her belly button before kissing the skin just above her bikini line, slowly removing her bottoms Mac smiled down she had no panties on, he came face to face with her naked sheath that glisten with some of her juices.

Gently rubbing his index finger over the pulsating clit he smiled at her response, "Mac please" she panted aching for release, reaching for the baileys he took a sip before pouring a little over her cunt, watching as the brown liquid soaked her hairs, leaning down he let his tong lick over her clit savouring both the baileys taste and Stella's juices, spreading her lips he licked fast and plunged his tong deep with in her, feeling Stella's hands press his face closer to her told him he was doing something she loved "Mac please I need to ugh" she moved her hips towards his face, "I'm close" she moaned, feeling her orgasm near she held Mac's head in place as he fucked his face, while he plunged three fingers inside her bringing her orgasm quicker, "Ughhh Mac" Stella screamed as he felt her body tingle and the juices flow.

Feeling her walls clamp her fingers Mac licked all her juiced that had flowed from her body savouring every last taste, moving back up Mac kissed he lips again, tasting her juices and the baileys sent Stella wild, "I need you now" Stella panted as she removed his boxers and letting the large cock become free, pouring a little baileys on her nipples Mac licked it off as he plunged deep with in her "Fuck Mac, that feels so good" Stella smiled as she felt his dick inside her, moving slowly Mac played with her nipples before picking the speed up.

"Faster Mac please" Stella pleaded as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him close, "Stella" Mac moaned as he felt her walls clench his throbbing dick, placing his finer on her bud Mac rubbed it quickly and watched as the orgasm took hold of her bigger than before, "MAC" came the screams from her mouth as she felt the orgasm, "Ugh Stella" Mac yelled soon after as he felt his dick explode inside her, Stella was still dealing with her orgasm when she felt Mac reach his, "Ughh" came one last groan as Mac collapsed on top of Stella, placing his head next to hers they both smiled, "Good night for baileys huh" Stella grinned as she looked at Mac. "Well I can safely say we have passed the baileys challenge" he replied rolling on to his side and pulling Stella with him, once Stella was on top She began to ride him pounding onto his hard dick.

Mac held her waist as he thrust up, "Fuck me, you are so dam sexy" he said in-between thrusts as he hands played with her breast and nipples, "Mac that's it" Stella panted as she felt another orgasm take hold of her body, flopping on top of Mac she lay upon his chest while Mac wrapped his arms around her back and played with the soft skin and hair.

"So this was a nice visit" Stella smiled as she looked at Mac, "Baileys and midnight sex, a night we wont forget" came Mac's reply, as he kissed her lips.

"So ready for round two" Mac asked , moving her on to all fours, "Am always ready for round two with you" Stella replied as he entered her once again making her smile and moan………….

**Ok I hope you liked RnR please…….**


End file.
